Birthday
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: I want a cloud..." A broken promise that causes an innocent little girl to hate her birthday. Seddie fluff. A bit OOC.


"I want a cloud." She says, pumping her legs on the swing.

"What kind of cloud?" He asks.

"A puffy white cloud that looks like ham…" She stops pumping and smiles.

"I'll get you one for your birthday." He says.

"Really???" She's wide-eyed with wonder.

"Uh-huh, I'll find the prettiest, puffiest, hammiest cloud in the world. I promise." He

stops his swing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugs him. His face turns a bright red, red, red.

* * *

It's Saturday, AKA Sam-day, which rhymes with Ham-day, she sits up and yawns. "Ma, we got any bacon?" Sam calls into the kitchen. There is no reply. "Oh yeah… Mom's out with her new boyfriend…" She muttered. The nerve of that woman, missing her own daughter's birthday. Sam sighed and left for the Shay's.

* * *

Sam loved this day. It was the greatest Saturday her life was about to see. She was going to get the present she had always wanted. Today she would get a cloud! She smiled excitedly and got off the bus and left for the apartment that her hero Freddie lived in. She knocked enthusiastically on his door. "Oh hello, Samantha!" Mrs. Benson greeted enthusiastically. "Happy birthday!" Sam was always welcome in the Benson household, for she was Freddie's best friend.

* * *

Sam made her way over to Carly's, who was supposed to throw her a huge surprise party. Sam remembered telling everyone she didn't care what they got her. She didn't tell them what she wanted, because she didn't want to get hurt again…

* * *

Sam knocked on Freddie's bedroom door. "Freddie! It's me!" A boy uneasily crept his way out the door. "Did you get my cloud?" Sam was so happy. No one ever got anything for her before, not Christmas, not birthdays, not just because. Her parents were too busy arguing to notice her. In fact, they were always arguing over, if they did divorce, who would take her. Neither of them wanted her angelic self.

"Well…" Freddie looked down. "I kinda… couldn't catch one…"

Sam frowned, and her eyes watered up. "But… you promised!" Freddie stuck his thumb in his mouth. Anger boiled under the sweet girl's body. "You know what… You can just forget it! I don't care any more! I don't care about a cloud! And I don't care about you!"

"Sam… I'm so sorry… I really did try! And I won't stop trying! Please, Sam, give me one more chance!" The little boy begged his first crush.

"No! No more chances! I… I hate you!!!" Sam screamed and ran out of the apartment, sobbing.

* * *

Sam entered the apartment, expecting millions of people to jump out and shout, "SURPRISE!" but no one bothered. "Carly! Carls!" She called.

"Sam! Hey, what's up?" Carly ran downstairs.

"What, no party?" Sam smiled and sat at the counter in the kitchen. Carly laughed. "So where's Freddork? Isn't he always stalking you?"

Carly shrugged. "He said he was getting his present for you."

"Gross! I don't want a present from him!" Sam cringed.

"Come on, let's get upstairs and play Foot-Darts." Carly grabbed her.

Sam raced up the stairs, waiting for a rousing game of virtual archery. "SURPRISE!" Sam nearly fainted with shock.

"Gotcha didn't I!" Carly poked at her playfully.

"Holy ham! I can't believe you did this all for me!" Sam hugged her best friend. "You're the greatest!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Sam's eyes narrowed at who she saw making his way toward them. "What are you doing here Fredweird?" She spat. How dare he ruin another birthday for her?

"I got you a present." He sounded excited.

"I don't want a dork at my party!' Sam shouted.

"Come on." Freddie grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hallway.

"What are we doing here?" She crossed her arms.

"Hold on." She watched him walk away and return briefly with a machine.

"What makes you think I care about your dumb tech stuff-" Sam got cut off when she saw what was in the clear box of machine.

"I couldnt get your cloud." He whispered, knowing it was too embarrassing to want something so stupid. "So I made one."

Sam opened her mouth and her eyes widened. "How did you..."

"If I told you it would be so much less romantic." He chuckled.

"Freddie!" She wrapped her arms around her. "You're the best!"

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a small oneshot I thought up in math. I don't know why, I'm usually pretty amused in math because my teacher is cool. It might sound geeky but he's funny, smart, has clever comebacks, and gives us gum. :) Review please! That would be awesome.


End file.
